Cold Under The Rain Warm In Your Arms
by MrDropletsOfYaoi
Summary: ONESHOT! WARNING LEMON! MY FIRST YAOI FANFIC! Anyways, Misaki wakes up in a different room and finds a sexually aroused Usagi under the sheet. And what could be more perfect to do during the rainy season? Yes... Let us SMASHH! (PLEASE DON'T MIND MY GRAMMAR... ENGLISH ISN'T MY MOTHER TONGUE) *licks paws*


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA. SHINGUKI NAKAMURA DOES. (THE WRITER OF OUR BIBLE) PLEASE ENJOY...**

 **"Cold Under The Rain, Warm In Your Arms"**

 **-MISAKI-**

I was awoken by the sunlight filtering through the silent room. I shielded my eyes using the thick blanket and pulled it over my head. To my surprise Usagi-san was underneath. I clearly don't remember sleeping next to him last night. After what happened yesterday...

~Flashback~

"I'm sure you'll never be able to take me on... You still are a kid after all..." Usagi-san teased with arms folded on his chest. His signature smirk spread across his face like an inkblot.

"I-I'll take you on! Just you wait! " I muttered, avoiding eye contact from the look he's giving me as if he was trying to make a mess with my body deep in his dirty mind.

He chuckled for a while making my cheeks flash with both embarrassment and dismay. We've been together for as long as I can remember but yet he still thinks I am a kid. I pouted as a response to his mocking. Then a thought came to my mind. A challenge to get me on the teasing game.

"In fact, I'll be the one topping you starting next week... " I eyed him with the' as-a-matter-of-fact tone' while a grin started to spread across his handsome features.

"Well, why don't you start now? " he dragged the words musically towering over me to match my stance. He leaned his face closer to mine only making my cheeks redden.

"I-I... " I trailed off after he cut me off planting his lips into mine. "Usagi-san! I wasn't finished! " I managed to say while pushing him off. He licked his lips with a silly look on his face ushering me to go on.

"As I was saying... If you can manage to get through a week without sex... " I paused and looked at his warm violet eyes and continued. "I think I can do you... " my voice dropped into a whisper without realizing.

His eyes widened, several moments passed he said nothing but raised his hand slowly and placed it on my hair to ruffle. His eyes went back to its own mysterious way, lips twitched into a small grin.

"Deal..." he said softly into my ear and walked out of the room. I began to think it was a crazy idea- how those words might had affected Usagi-san. But I burst it aloud without thinking. Then again, its too late for that now... Because it had already started...

~End of Flashback~

Yesterday Usagi-san has been acting weirder than usual. He didn't come out of his room to eat. I would take a peek inside to see him on the floor looking like a prisoner that haven't been able to see sunlight for decades. I felt bad but I couldn't tell him I want to call it off.

I watched him as he slept peacefully. His long lashes were rested on his round cheeks while his chest bobbed up and down as he take each breath. I lay on my side facing the peaceful figure of Usagi-san.

"Back to sleep... Mi.. misaki.. " he whispered huskily into my ear but his eyes were closed. I was surprised as his hand slowly slid into the hem on my shirt and began fondling with my nipple. A twinge of nervous excitement rippled through my body letting a soft moan escaped from my mouth and he wound his free hand through my hair.

He opened his eyes and stopped what he was doing leaving me a little dismayed inside. I broke my gaze to avoid eye-contact with Usagi-san. My cheeks were burning and my body felt rather hot even though the AC was blasting inside the room. He didn't say anything apart from looking at me with that lusty look he normally has on his face. I should try to make a move since I am the reason why he's acting weird.

"U-Usagi-san... " I said trying my best not to mutter. He didn't say anything but stared deep into my eyes. His violet eyes are warm and filled with a prolonged desire to make love.

I pressed my body against his and leaned my face on his chest listening to the fast rhythm of his heartbeat. I didn't care what craziness I was about to do. But I want him. The room is bursting with excitement heating us up somewhere inside our bodies... I went on following my instinct and a little bit of knowledge I picked from my mentor-Great Lord Usagi. My breath got a little faster as I knew I am about to do my first move.

I climbed over him positioning myself on top of his warm body. His hot breath blew on my neck giving me excitement in the pit of my stomach. He let his hand roam around my body caressing every inch like it was a fragile artefact.

"Misaki... don't stop... " he managed to say as I left trails of kisses on his neck to his chest. I skid my hands to his sides taking his shirt off with me allowing me to kiss more of his toned chest. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and brought my head to his crashing our lips together. His lips soft and questioning as ever feeling them again with my own. There wasn't a single sound in the room except the musty sounds of our love making. He grinded on my manhood giving us both pleasure. His moves signalling me that he is eager to get our pants off of each other. I slid my hand into his blue pants feeling his hard throbbing member. The most amazing thing happened- he let out an inner moan, aroused and pleased. My heart raced hearing him being pleasured by my inexperienced moves. I desired to hear more from him so I let my hand tightly circle around knowing what would happen. His eyes widened as I shifted my hand up and down the same way I do for my own indulgence. He bit his lip in order to keep himself from moaning leaving me dismayed. I moved my hand a little faster eager to make him to let out more. I got my response; a loud groan just giving electricity of pleasure all over my body. I landed my lips on his between the rubbing of my hand around his shaft. This time I slid my tongue across his lower lip giving me access into his mouth. I picked out this move from the last time he kissed me passionately.

"Mi... misaki... " he breathed heavily, aroused and helpless. My face felt hot seeing him like this joined together with the loud throbbing of my heart. I was afraid Usagi-san might hear it. My thumb explored the outline of his soft lips as a sign saying that I am in control of him. It wasn't long before he reached his maximum capacity by the friction of my hand around his cock. His grip tightened around my wrist as he came inside his pants. Saliva dripped down from his chin making him look more aroused than ever. I slid off my hand from his drenched pants and looked into his aroused eyes.

He took several breaths and grinned widely. "You no longer a kid, I see... " He looked over at my direction licking off hid cum from my hand.

"I am not a kid... " I mumbled after licking the rest off my hand. "And I wasn't finished..." I replied with a smirk skidding off my pyjamas as he watched closely with wide eyes. He participated and took off his without being told.

"Just so you know, I'm a man. I am your man... " I babbled aloud not realizing how stupid it sounded. But Usagi-san didn't mock me. Instead he gave me that lusty look he normally wear on his face making my insides ripple from nervousness. He slowly cupped my cheeks with his hands bringing my face closer to his.

His arms now wrapped around my neck. "Which is why I've got to have more of you. " Another shiver ran down the back of my neck hardening my throbbing manhood in between my legs. The both of us are fully naked under the sheets. Nothing but the sound of our heavy breathing and the excitement that's bursting throughout the room. Before I knew it, I grabbed his manhood inserting it into my bottom from below.

"You feel so good and warm, Misaki..." he grinned at me as I bit my lip.

"Haaa... " I responded letting his manhood fill every inch inside me, sparking pleasure to both of our nervous system. "Hn... " I moaned absent-mindedly while his hand roamed all over my body. "U-usagi-san... " There was too much pleasure that my eyes could roll on the other side of my head. Usagi-san was pleased by my expression kissing my chest as a thank you. I slowly pulled up and in one more time unaware of the exploding indulgence it was going to bring to both of our bodies. Our lips made contact again groaning and moaning into each others mouth. My rhythm speeded as I passionately bit Usagi-san's shoulder keeping myself from moaning. Licking a trail to his neck everything went wild all of the sudden. I was drunk with pleasure with the contact of my shaft around Usagi-san I was not aware of how fast I was going.

"Misaki..." he growled. "Slow down... we have all day... " wincing in pleasure. I was unconcerned about how it was going. Indulgence was taking over my body but I wanted it to last long. Reality hit me in the head like a rock and I slowed down a bit. The sight of him aroused under me, the lusty sounds we're creating inside the silent room all comes together with my pounding rhythm on top of him. I am reaching my limit coming to its end. He mewled tightening his grip on my hair. He reached on my manhood that kept slamming against my stomach and shifted his up and down. I cringed at the irresistible feeling that sends bolts of electricity down to our bodies.

"Mmm.. Misaki... " Usagi-san moaned helplessly and aroused. He bit his bottom lip as his hands massaged the back of my neck signalling me that his limit was near. He kissed my hand before we both arrived on our climax. Panting to catch our breath, I slid off his member and took a towel to wipe off the mess I made of him. He lay motionless one hand on top of his chest the other beside his head watching me as I take a towel in his wardrobe. The blanket only covering some part of his body while his chest move up and down with each breath. He looked like a masterpiece of art. I smiled at beautiful sight of Usagi-san and landed beside him on the bed. I rested my head on his arm and placed my hand above his. We were silent for a while then he stared at me with a grin spread across his handsome features. Out of curiosity I asked him as a response. "What? "

"I love you, Misaki... That's what make you my man. And mine only..." he whispered and kissed my forehead. My cheeks redden as he caressed and sniffed on my hair.

The rain poured heavily outside giving us a reason to stay indoors cuddling in bed. Usagi-san always felt fuzzy which is why I fall asleep easily next to him. I realized I was the one who slipped into his blanket while he was sleeping last night. Because I missed the way it felt to fall asleep next to his warmth. In his arms, I had a beautiful feeling in my body. Its knowing that someone loves you so much and you won't be able to live without them.

"I love you so much, Usagi... " I whispered back before I dozed off into a warm, peaceful slumber with the man who I just happened to be in love with...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: A HUGE THANK YOU TO THE VIEWERS OF MY FIRST YAOI STORY! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND COMMENT BELOW.**


End file.
